Monster Hunter: Origins
by Scyphre
Summary: Travel back to the begining. Before the guild. Before ranks or contracts. Follow three friends as they embark on a journey that will change their world, and tranform them into the first Monster Hunters! Experience the original adventure!
1. The Makings of a Hunter

Chapter 1-The Makings of a Hunter

The sun was just starting to set as Chase once again scanned the open plateau. After a moment he let out a sigh, nothing. Quietly he settled back into the crook in his tree and uncorked a hot-drink. Hopefully Eric would have better luck.

Eric and chase had grown up together and besides being best friends, they were also their towns hunters. Which meant they were responsible for gathering meat and hides for the townspeople. This time they were camped out in a forest at the base of a mountain range known as the Furehiya Mountains.

At the moment Chase was crouched down at the edge of the forest and a vast open plateau that ran right up to the mountains, hoping to spot a herd of anteka he knew to roam the area. Around noon, Eric had decided to go check out another area of the plateau closer to the mountain. Usually anteka stayed away from this area since the mountain was home to many creatures that considered them dinner, But the two of them had already been here three days and had yet to see more than one or two anteka since they'd arrived. So Eric had offered to go check near the mountains to try and find them.

Chase watched as the sun slowly dipped below the horizon and resigned himself to another night in the forest. Many more days like this and they'd have to return to the village empty handed. Suddenly he heard a twig snap behind him.

"Boo!" Eric laughed as he stepped into the fading light.

Chase grinned "It's about time. I was starting to think some anteka had gotten the better of you."

"Hey that only happened once. And anybody watching would agree it came out of nowhere."

"Yeah, those anteka are sneaky." Chase laughed "so, how was it up there? See anything?"

Eric shivered "C-cold. Mind if we talk at camp?"

Chase threw Eric a hot-drink. "Yeah, no problem. I was just about to head back."

They reached camp just as night settled on the forest. As Chase put their gear away, Eric gathered some wood and got a fire going. After a few minutes Chase joined him around the fire to warm up while the meat he had put over it cooked. Before long the campsite was filled with the rich smell of seasoned meat and the two were enjoying a tasty dinner. As they ate, they discussed how their day's had went.

"So how was your luck? Spot any more anteka?" Eric asked as he poured some water into an empty hot-drink glass.

Chase swallowed "No. Today was even worse than yesterday. I did see more giaprey though. Which is weird because usually they stay higher up in the mountains."

Eric nodded "I was gonna talk to you about that. I think their numbers are increasing. That's why I was late getting back today. The area was so overrun with giaprey I was constantly having to hide to avoid getting attacked."

"If that's true it would explain the luck we've been having this trip. If there's more giaprey attacking the anteka it'll mean less for us."

"I thought those slayers the town hired were supposed to be taking care of things like this.."

Chase wasn't surprised by the edge that crept into Eric's voice as he mentioned the slayers. He felt the same way.

The slayers were a group of people that went from town to town, offering to eliminate local monster threats. Most towns were too small to take care of the problem themselves, and without the slayers help, they would quickly become overrun with monsters. A fact the slayers took advantage of, charging the towns outrageous amounts for their services. This blatant exploitation often created an undertone of resentment toward them in the towns.

"Yeah, so did I." Chase replied as he gazed into the fire, lost in thought. After a moment he was back. " So I take it you didn't have any luck finding anteka either?"

Eric looked up from the piece of meat he was working on. "Actually, I have good news on that. I didn't see any anteka when I got there, but I did see signs they had been there. And from what I could tell, they were fairly fresh. I think they go up there early in the morning before the velociprey come out, then go somewhere else around mid-day to avoid getting attacked. So I think if we're up there by sunrise tomorrow, we'll have a good chance of finding them.

"Sounds good. Especially since we only have enough food for a few more days. Lets just hope the giaprey don't' have the same idea." Chase laughed.

The next morning the two were up early, and by the time the sun was up, they were staked out on a ledge at the base of the mountain. Waiting to see if the anteka would come. By mid-morning both of them were growing impatient.

"If we don't see something soon we'll have to go try farther down the plateau. I don't want to be here when the velociprey show up." Chase said, checking the sun.

"Yeah..." Eric sighed. "It's a shame we can't hunt popo instead. You never have to worry about finding them."

Chase laughed. "That's true. To bad they won't be back here for so long."

During the spring and summer seasons, the popo migrated from the lower lying plateau's farther up into the mountains, following the cold weather. They would only come back down once the plateau's were cold enough. Usually sometime in the fall.

Suddenly something caught chase's eye. At the far end of the plateau an anteka had appeared from a gorge that ran deep into the mountain. Then another one, and another. Within moments, the whole herd had made its way out of the gorge and was slowly spreading out onto the plateau.

Chase nudged Eric and pointed toward the approaching anteka.

"Finally" Eric whispered as he gripped his longsword.

Within a few minutes the anteka were spread out below them, grazing. Completely unaware of the hunters above them. Chase fitted an arrow and picked a target from the herd.

"How many you wanna go for?"

Eric thought a moment. "Six?"

"Six sounds good. Ready?"

Eric crept to the edge of the rock face, picking out his three targets.

"Always" he said with a grin. Then he was off, leaping from the ledge and plummeting toward his first target, his sword slicing threw the air beneath him. The anteka never knew what hit it as Eric landed, literally nailing it to the plateau.

Instantly it was chaos, spooked anteka running in every direction. Chase had already taken out his first target, and quickly switched focus to another one, downing it with a single shot.

Meanwhile Eric pulled his blade from his first anteka and rushed after a second, quickly closing the distance. Running up to it, he made a single slash across its chest as he spun around to avoid its large antlers and it was down. Just as he finished the attack he heard something behind him and rolled to the side, barely avoiding being trampled. Quickly Eric recovered and turned to face the anteka, which had come around and was charging toward him again. As it came closer he stayed rooted to the spot, ducking down at the last second and driving his blade into its chest. And with that he got his third kill.

Realizing he had only seconds before the herd would be out of range, Chase jumped from the ledge, landing right in the path of the last few retreating anteka. With unbelievable reflexes he fitted an arrow and fired before rolling out of the way of his target as it stampeded past him. Quickly he spun around and instinctively fired another arrow at where he knew it would be. But he was wrong. Instead of running straight past him, the anteka had turned to the left for another charge, and the arrow flew harmlessly past it.

As it came back, Chase noticed its size. It was considerably larger than the other anteka, and its horns were huge compared to the rest of the herd. That's when he realized what he had shot at. It wasn't just any anteka. It was an Androme. The leader of the herd.

Chase paused a second, stunned. Then he was back in hunting mode, letting loose two arrows at its chest as it closed in on him. However the Androme just lowered its head and the arrows bounced off its antlers harmlessly.

"Well that's unfortunate." Chase remarked, quickly becoming aware of his situation.

Thinking the two arrows would take care of it, Chase hadn't thought to move. And now it was too late. The Androme tossed its head as it collided with him, throwing Chase high into the air and over its back.

He tried to soften his landing by rolling as he hit the ground, but falling ten feet is falling ten feet no matter what you do. And chase felt every foot as the landing knocked the wind out of him.

Knowing Eric was too far away as the Androme came back for another charge, Chase pushed himself to his feet. Although he was sore, he knew he had to think fast. As the Androme drew closer he had an idea. Quickly he fired an arrow at its chest. Once again it lowered its head, causing the arrow to bounce off. Next he shot an arrow at the ground, just in front of its lowered head. Startled, the Androme threw up its head in surprise.

"Bingo" Chase said, firing two arrows at its now exposed throat, and a third into its chest.

The Androme slammed into the ground, dead, its momentum carrying it right up to Chase's feet. Even Eric had to admit it was an impressive sight. And just then he reached Chase. For a moment he just stood there looking from Chase to the Androme. Then he burst out laughing

"What's so funny?"

"That's gonna suck for you to haul back to town." Eric said, still laughing.

Chase couldn't help but laugh too.

It was slow work, but soon they had the carcasses piled onto the two miniature carts they'd brought and were headed back to camp. Once there they had a quick meal before packing up their campsite and beginning the long trip back to town. A trip made all the longer by the now eight anteka and one Androme that accompanied their gear. Although they had transferred the five anteka and the Androme from the two miniature carts, along with the three other anteka they caught earlier, to one large cart, it was still slow going.

"Next time, we bring a popo." Eric said as he and Chase struggled to pull the huge load through the forest.

Chase wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Agreed."

The two walked on in silence for a moment, each too tired to say anything.

"You know...I'm rreeally starting to miss Alexis about now."

Chase let out an exasperated laugh. "You and me both."

And with that, the two pushed on through the forest. Eager to get home.


	2. A Village in Need

"Now that's a sight for sore eyes." Chase sighed

"And sore everything else." Eric panted, leaning against the cart.

They were just outside the forest, looking down on their village of Aketna. The village was tucked in the middle of a small valley at the start of the Furehiya mountain range. To the back and sides were steep valley walls, while the front opened up to rolling hills and lush forests. The village itself was surrounded by a sturdy wooden wall to protect it from the many monsters that lived in the surrounding mountains, with gates at its front and back.

"Well we'd better keep moving if we want to get back before sundown. We can rest once we're home."

Eric pushed himself off the cart. "Yeah, your right."

So the two of them reluctantly began once again toward home. Slowly making their way down the valley.

"What do you think Alexis is up to?"

Chase laughed "Probably enjoying her _vacation_."

As dusk began to settle on the valley Eric and Chase finally reached Aketna. Approaching the villages rear gate, a voice called out from atop the wall.

"The hunters return!"

Chase looked up. "You had any doubts?" he asked with a grin as the gates opened, recognizing the voice as Chris's. One of the village watchmen.

Chris laughed. "Of course not."

The two went through the gate and into the village, heading to the storage building to drop of the spoils of their hunt. Just as they finished unloading a girl ran up to them.

"Took you long enough."

Chase and Eric poked their heads from behind the cart.

"Nice to see you too Alexis" Chase said smiling.

Alexis laughed, hugging both of them.

"I was so worried about you guys. Did you miss me?"

"You have no idea." Eric laughed

"I knew it. You guys are lost without me." she said grinning.

"Hey! I'll have you know I killed an Androme. And with only three arrows." Chase said, faking indignation.

Alexis eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

"Oh yeah." Eric nodded "Though not before catching about ten feet of airtime after it tossed him."

Alexis burst out laughing.

"Was that necessary?" Chase asked jokingly

"I thought so." Eric nodded, trying to keep a straight face.

Chased sighed dejectedly." So what about you Alexis? How was your party?"

Alexis stopped laughing. "Ugh, a pain. I'd have rather went hunting, but tradition is tradition."

Alexis had turned eighteen a few days earlier and in Aketna it was tradition to throw a 'coming of age' festival to celebrate. So while chase and Eric were out hunting, Alexis was forced to stay behind. Something she had not been happy about.

"Sorry we had to miss it. We were hoping to be back in time, but it took us longer than usual to find the anteka." Chase explained as he and Eric pushed their cart into a wooden shed next to the storage building.

"Yeah, all the extra giaiprey didn't help things either. We think that's why there's been less anteka lately."

"So its true." Alexis said, as if Eric had confirmed something.

Chase looked at her puzzled "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. The slayers showed up this morning. They were going on about how there's more giaiprey than usual, and that its making their work harder. They're demanding more money. That's why I was so worried."

"More money?!" Eric exclaimed in disbelief. "They already get paid too much.!"

Chase shook his head, troubled. "Even if they deserved it, the village can't afford to pay them more anyway."

Alexis nodded "I know, that's what they're discussing right now."

"They're still here?" Eric asked surprised.

"Yeah, there's a village meeting being held over it."

Chase turned to Eric. "Sounds like a good opportunity to get some answers. Want to check it out?"

"Oh yeah. I gotta hear this." Eric laughed "How about you Alexis? You coming?"

"Yeah, but we'd better hurry. It stared an hour ago and I don't know how much longer it'll be." She said hastily. "You guys can drop your stuff off at my house on the way."

So after stopping to drop off their gear, the three headed to the villages meeting hall. As quiet as they could they went in, making their way to some seats in the front. The slayers were assembled at the front of the room, looking imposing in their various armors, while the village leader along with the village council sat in a half circle across the middle of the room. Behind them stood a number of townspeople. As the group took their seats the discussion became more heated.

"It's only fair." asserted a slayer. "More work should mean more pay!"

The other slayers nodded, voicing their agreement.

"How do we even know there are more? All we have is your word that this is happening." Shouted one of the villagers, eliciting shouts of 'Yeah!' and 'Show us proof!' from the crowd.

"You'll have all the proof you need when they start coming down from the mountain. Looking to your village for fresh meat." A rough looking slayer yelled causing many of the other slayers to laugh.

Another man at the front of their group in fierce jet black armor lifted his hand and the slayers fell silent. Chase took him to be the leader.

"You recognize any of these guys?" Eric whispered, leaning over to chase.

"Well, if I'm right, the one in the black armor is Aaron. And I think the guy to his left with the big gun on his back is called Rick. No clue on the others." Chase replied, focusing again on Aaron who was beginning to speak.

"If you want evidence of what we've told you, ask your hunters when they return. If they haven't already fallen victim to their growing numbers." He said calmly. "Either way I suppose you'll have your proof."

Well then lets ask them." One of the council members suggested, having spotted the three come in. He turned to Chase. "Did you see any evidence of an increase in giaprey?"

Chase slowly stood up, turning toward the villagers. He was surprised at being addressed so suddenly. "It's true." He said, reluctantly confirming the slayers claims. "We did see a lot more giaprey."

"You see." Aaron said with a satisfied smile. "Your own people have confirmed it. What more do you need?"

"So do you know what's causing this?" Chase challenged, feeling used.

Aarons smile faded slightly. "Not at the moment no. But that's something we will be looking into. Provided you agree to our requests." He added, turning toward the council.

"So we're supposed to just pay you more with no guarantee the problem will be solved?" Eric suddenly blurted out incredulously.

Alexis shot him a reproachful look. But Aaron merely ignored him, keeping his attention on the council. After a few moments of intense discussion between council members, Jack, the village leader, spoke.

"Regardless of what's been said, it comes down to a blatant and unquestionable fact. The village simply doesn't have the money to pay you more."

The slayers began shouting in protest. Once again Aaron raised his hand to silence them. "Well then, I'm afraid we have a problem. If you refuse to pay, we will terminate our services immediately."

A ripple of shock spread through the villagers.

"Now wait just a second. What about the six months we've already paid you for in advance?" Jack demanded. " Without slayers this village will be at the mercy of the monsters."

Aaron motioned to the slayers and they headed toward the door. "That's not our problem." He said indifferently. "And as for the advance payment. Consider it your cancellation fee." And with that they were gone. Leaving the village to wonder how it would survive the month.

Stunned, the council announced that there would be an emergency meeting in the morning to determine what the village would do. As people began shuffling out of the building Jack walked over to Chase. For a moment he just stood there looking at him.

"Hey dad." Chase said as Jack hugged him.

"I'm so glad to see the two of you made it back ok." He said smiling. "After the slayers showed up with stories of enormous giaprey numbers and growing danger, I couldn't help but think what if the worst had happened."

"It sounds like you've had your own problems." Chase remarked. "Any idea on what's going to happen now?"

"No. That's why the council and I have decided to stay here a while longer and try to come up with some ideas. That way we'll at least have something to suggest to the village tomorrow."

Chase nodded. "Ok, well I think we're going to head home and recover from the trip."

"Of course. Hopefully I'll get out of here before you head to bed. I want to hear all about your hunt."

The three left the meeting hall and headed towards their homes. Chase and Eric had decided to leave their gear at Alexis's house until tomorrow since it was already so late. Just as they were about to go their separate ways Chase stopped them.

"Hey before we head home I wanted to talk to guys about an idea I had. About what the village is going to do now that it doesn't have slayers."

Eric stifled a yawn. "Ok bud, lay it on me. But make it quick, I'm ready to drop."

But Alexis looked at chase with a knowing eye. "You want to do more than hunt anteka don't you?"

Chase laughed, not surprised. "Maybe."

"Seriously? Like become the towns Slayers?" Eric asked shocked.

"Well sort of. We would still hunt for the town. We'll just have the added job of taking care of any monsters that threaten the town. But I don't want us to be called slayers. We'd just be a different kind of hunter." Chase explained.

"Monster Hunters!" Alexis declared enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I like that." Eric agreed "But do you really think we can? I mean I know we do good with anteka and popos, and even the occasional bulldrome. But giaprey are another story. Not to mention all the other monsters out there."

"No way to know until we try" Chase reasoned "But lately I've been having this feeling we could do a lot more than just hunting. And if we don't do it, who will? No one else has the experience."

"We'll need new armor." Eric noted. "And weapons. I don't think what we have now is gonna cut it."

"That shouldn't be a problem. I'm sure we can figure something out." Alexis said eagerly.

Chase laughed. "So its settled then? We're gonna do it?"

"We're gonna do it." Eric and Alexis declared.

"Ok then. Well we'd better get home. I'll see you guys in the morning. It's gonna be an interesting one."

And with that the three headed off to their houses. Chase doubted any of them would get much sleep tonight. He had to stay up anyway, at least until his father came home. He wanted to tell him about their play before discussing it with the council tomorrow. While he waited Chase started thinking about what it was going to be like and what would need to be done to prepare. Eric was right, it was going to be a lot different than hunting anteka. They would need new hunting strategies, attack plans, new everything. As he thought about it though, he couldn't help but grin. All that just made him more excited.

His father got home a few hours after Chase, looking extremely worn. "Ah your still up." he observed as he walked in, seeing chase at the table.

"Ya, I couldn't sleep. I wanted to see how the meeting went. Did the council come up with any plans?"

His fathers face fell. "No unfortunately. There were some ideas the council agreed could be tried, but nothing that would really solve the problem. But we have to tell the village something tomorrow."

Chase nodded "Well maybe I can help. On the way home the three of us got to talking and we think we have a solution."

"Really? Ok, lets hear it." Jack said sitting down across from Chase.

"Well, we want to become the towns Monster Hunters."

"The towns what?"

"Monster Hunters" Chase repeated. "Like slayers except we'd do it to protect the town rather than for money."

Now Jack understood. "Oh no, its to dangerous. I appreciate the thought but this isn't like hunting. You could get killed. I know I'm the village leader but I won't sacrifice my son just to make it seem like the council has a plan."

Chase stiffened. "He understood his father was just concerned, but he had to make his dad understand this wasn't his decision to make."

"I know its going to be dangerous. But I also know we're up to it. During this last hunt I took down an Androme by myself. And I know both Eric and Alexis are just as capable. Besides, if we don't, there's know telling what will happen to the village."

"But Chase.."

"I'm not asking your permission." Chase interjected, cutting him off. "All three of us are over eighteen and we've decided to do this. I..I just wanted to tell you before we told the council tomorrow."

"If you go hunting monsters, who's going to provide meat and pelts for the village?" Jack asked, trying to find another basis to object from.

"We'll still do that. The village can get meat from the monsters we kill, not to mention all the new skins and materials that we'll get. Having its own Monsters Hunters could be the best thing for this village." Chase responded

Jack stared at him. Finally he let out a sigh. "Well then, I suppose there's nothing I can do to change your mind?"

"Nothing." Chase replied resolutely.

Jack let out another sigh as he reluctantly accepted his sons decision. "If your determined to do this, then I'll support you when you tell the council tomorrow."

"Thanks dad." Chase said, grateful.

"You tell your mother yet?" His father asked with a grin as he got up from the chair.

"Err… no" Chase admitted guiltily. "I wanted to practice on you first. Telling her is gonna be harder than facing the Androme."

Jack laughed. "Yes it will."

The next morning went by fast. After getting ready Chase went downstairs for some breakfast where he had a tough talk with his mother as he explained what he planned to do. After some consoling and many promises that he'd be safe, Chase left to go meet up with Eric and Alexis. The three of them had decided they would meet at Eric's house before the meeting, so that's where Chase headed. But when he got there, he found a note on the door.

-Chase and Alexis

Meet me at the farm for a surprise!

Eric's family ran a popo farm which provided milk and clothing material for the village. The farm was located just outside of the village toward the back of the valley.

"The farm? What are you up to?" Chase wondered as he headed off. Arriving at the farm, he got his answer. As he approached, Eric ran up to him. Chase was surprised to see how excited he was.

" So what's this surprise?" Chase laughed.

"Wait here." Eric panted, running back to a barn. After a moment he emerged with what unbelievably looked like a golden popo. As it got closer saw its hair wasn't golden, but a vibrant brownish blonde.

"This is Bruce." Eric said, patting the popos side. "And as of this morning he's ours."

"What?!" exclaimed Chase.

"Yep. I told my parents about our plan, and although they were reluctant at first, after I did a lot of reassuring, they came around. And to show their support they gave us Bruce."

For a moment chase just shook his head amazed, then he burst out laughing. "You know Alexis is going to go crazy right?"

"Ya, I expect so." Eric laughed.

And sure enough, when Alexis showed up a short time later, she couldn't help herself.

"Awww." she exclaimed, delighted. "it's the cutest popo I've ever seen!"

Eric and Chase exchanged amused looks.

"What?" Alexis demanded, seeing their faces.

Eric shook his head. "No, nothing. I agree." he said quickly. "Right Chase?"

Chase nodded fervently. "Cutest thing ever!"

Alexis turned back to the popo with a grin. "That's what I thought."

"So what have you been up to this morning?" Chase asked

"Oh just getting things in order for the trip." Alexis replied, turning back toward them. "And convincing my parents I'm not crazy after I told them what we're planning to do."

"And how'd that workout?" Eric asked laughing

Alexis shrugged "Dunno, had to leave before it got resolved. How about you?" She asked turning to Chase. "How'd your parents take the news?"

"Well, I don't think they suspect me of being crazy at least." He laughed. "So pretty good I'd say."

"Alright, well now that we're all caught up, what say we get going to the meeting. It should be starting soon." Eric suggested.

"I'm ready" Alexis replied.

"Well alright then, lets go." Chase said enthusiastically.

So after waiting for Eric to put Bruce away, the three headed to the meeting hall. They arrived just as people had begun filing in and quickly took their seats. The hall looked much the same as last time except that now the village council was seated at the far end of the room, allowing for more villagers to attend than the previous nights meeting. Once everyone was seated the meeting began.

Chases dad stood up from the council. "Welcome everyone. Thank you for being here so early. Now for those of you that don't' know, this meeting is to discuss what to do now that the slayers are gone. With no one keeping the monsters in check, its only a matter of time before they're again attacking our village. Now our wall can only protect us for so long. Not to mention the danger to our farms and livestock that don't even have that protection."

One of the villagers stood up. "Why don't' we just get new slayers?"

"We've tried that in the past, but all the slayers teem to be part of a larger group. So it would be the same problem with any slayer we talk to." Jack explained. "The council has however come up with some options. The first is to reinforce the villages wall and extending it to cover new stables that would be build for the popo to stay in at night. However there's no guarantee that even a reinforced wall would be able to protect us indefinitely."

There was a mixture of responses to this.

"Now a second option…. Would be to move the town." Jack said heavily.

This elicited many cries of outrage and anger from the villagers.

"Listen, this is not something any of us want." Jack explained, trying to calm the growing apprehension. "But it's an option we need to consider. Now if anyone has any other suggestions, then speak up now. If not, then we'll take a vote on which of the suggested actions should be taken."

"Well its now or never." Chase thought as he looked at Eric and Alexis. The three stood, all eyes suddenly focused on them.

"What is your suggestion?" the council asked, addressing them.

"We want to try protecting the town ourselves." Chase announced. He could tell the council was surprised.

"You want to become the towns Slayers?" asked a council member, a noticeable feeling of trepidation sweeping through the villagers.

Chase chose his words carefully. "In our eyes, slayers are merely swords for hire that only look out for themselves rather than the towns and villages they claim to protect. So no, we don't want to be the towns Slayers."

Chase paused, letting his words sink in. "Essentially we'll still be the towns hunters. We'll just be hunting different things."

"So are you saying you would do this for the same compensation you get now?" questioned another council member.

After a moment of conferring with Eric and Alexis, Chase responded. "As far as payment is concerned, the monsters we kill will be given to the village to process into materials and sell. All we ask is that we be allowed to keep certain materials for ourselves. We also ask that we be provided with necessary items such as food and drinks when going on hunts for the village."

The council members deliberated a moment.

"We think that's acceptable, however we do have one concern. If something should happen, and you fail, what will the village do to get the meat it needs?

A murmur of concern went through the assembled villagers as they waited for answer.

"With all du respect. If we fail, the village will have a lot more to worry about than getting meat." Chase said bluntly.

That clinched it. Faced with that fact, the council unanimously agreed. Chase, Eric and Alexis would be the villages first Monster Hunters. After many cheers and a short discussion with the council, the three left the meeting hall and walked out into the sunlight. As they left, Jack approached them.

"I know this is short notice, but the council and I would like you to head out on your first, well quest I guess you could call it, in two days. It's urgent you find out what is causing the giaprey increase, as well as reduce their numbers, as soon as possible."

"That's fine with me. How about you guys?" Chase asked, turning to Eric and Alexis.

"Sounds good to me." Eric replied.

Alexis thought a moment. "Ya, I'll be ready by then."

"Great, I'll tell the council." Jack said pleased, walking back into the hall.

As he left, someone else approached them. Chase recognized him as Zack, a tall muscle built twenty year old that was head of the villages small guard group and not surprisingly arrogant because of it.

"Oh no. I don't have time for this." Alexis groaned, seeing Zack coming towards them. "I'll catch you guys tomorrow." And with that, she took off toward her house.

Chase and Eric looked at each other puzzled.

"What do you think that was about?" Eric asked.

Chase shook his head. "Who knows."

Just then Zack reached them. "Where did Alexis go?"

"Umm, I don't know." Chase answered. "She just said she was going to be really busy all day."

"Oh..well if you see her I want to talk to her about this Monster Hunter Business." He said gruffly, walking off.

"What do you think THAT was about?" Chase asked bemused.

"Who knows." Eric said laughing.

The rest of the day was spent preparing for the trip. Chase spent most of it at the farm with Eric, helping with various things that needed to get done before they left. They didn't see Alexis until the next morning; Jack had invited Alexis and Eric over for breakfast to thank them for volunteering to protect the village. However Alexis didn't stay long. After eating a bit, she explained she still had a lot to get done, and hurried home.

"That was weird. Usually she loves getting together like this." Eric said, taking a bite out of a waffle.

"Yeah, wonder what's got her so busy." Chase remarked, puzzled.

After breakfast, they decided since all their preparations were done and Alexis was busy, they'd spend the day trying out new weapon techniques they'd thought up the day before. They often did this on days they weren't hunting to keep they're skills up.

"So are you getting nervous?" Eric asked as they left the village. Heading toward a spot at the back of the valley.

"A little bit." Chase admitted "But to be honest I've been to excited to notice."

Eric laughed. "I know what you mean."

After a short walk they reached their usual practice spot. Since they didn't have any actual monsters, they practiced on each other. Because of this, they used blunted versions of their weapons. Eric had a slender bone blade, while chase used two short bone swords.

Eric looked at his makeshift blade. "You know my actual longsword is getting about as bad as this fake one."

It was true. Both Eric and Chases weapons were so old and battered that indeed the only difference between the blade Eric held and his real one was that the one in his hand had a slightly duller edge.

"Ya, I know how you feel. I don't' know how many more hunts my bow has left in it." Chase remarked as he thought about it. "I was hoping we'd get new weapons before our first monster hunt, but with us having to leave so soon there just wasn't enough time. But hey, they've lasted this long right? They should be enough to get us through this time. After that though, we're definitely getting new gear."

Eric nodded in agreement. "Ok, so you read?" he asked, pushing it from his mind.

Chase grinned "Are you?"

"Lets see" Eric laughed.

His blade trailing at his side, he rushed at chase, slashing at his chest. Chase swiftly sidestepped, blocking with one blade while sweeping Eric's legs with another. Eric rolled backwards to recover, bringing his blade up just in time to block a second attack from Chase. As Eric got up, he swung at Chase's feet. Chase jumped, the blade slicing underneath him. As he came down he brought both swords down in front of him. Using the momentum from his last attack, Eric pulled his blade up, just in time to block the duel strike from Chase. Continuing the motion, he swept the swords aside, then slashed down at chase's chest. Chase just managed to block in time. Quickly he spun around to strike at Eric's exposed side. As Eric brought his blade around to block, his foot hit a bump in the ground and he lost his footing, the momentum from his attack causing him to fall flat on his butt. At the same time Chase tripped over one of Eric's legs as he fell, causing Chase to also find himself on the ground. The two looked at each other and burst out laughing. They continued for most of the afternoon, practicing new techniques and thinking up new attack maneuvers. Before they knew it, the sun was getting ready to sink below the mountains.

"Whew." Chase sighed as they sat down, taking a break. "I think it's about time to call it a day."

Eric rubbed a spot on his shoulder where, in his words, Chase had gotten lucky. "Ya, I'm thinking that might not be a bad idea." he laughed.

"It's a shame Alexis couldn't do this with us. I don't know about you but after all this practice, giaprey don't seem so tough."

"Yeah, bring'em on." Eric laughed.

For a moment the two just sat there, catching their breath.

"So, one more then?"

Chase laughed. "Yep"

Getting up, they got ready for one last practice session. But just as they were about to start, their practice became way too real.

As he was about to start an attack, Eric saw something move on the valley wall beyond Chase. "What is that?"

"Oh come on, that's the oldest trick in the book."

"I'm serious." Eric said, looking past Chase, trying to figure out what it was that was rapidly descending down the side of the valley.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Chase turned around. By now what Eric had spotted had made it onto the valley floor and Chase could clearly see it as it moved across the field toward them.

"You can't be serious." Chase muttered in disbelief.

A few hundred yards away, three giaprey were rapidly closing in on them. Chase had seen them before on hunts, but something was different this time. As if for the first time, Chase noticed how large they were, easily as tall as he was, with long powerful tails and claws that looked sharp enough to slice through any armor. They were quite fearsome once you were facing them Chase thought.

Eric had now realized what the creatures were as well, and both rushed over to where they had left their real weapons.

"I hope you meant what you said earlier." Eric laughed as they hastily picked up their gear.

"Yeah, me too."

The giaprey had nearly reached them as chase strung his bow and loosed an arrow at the nearest one. The arrow closed the distance in a second, but merely glanced off its tough hide.

"Not good." Chase remarked tensely

And then the giaprey were upon them. One lunged out with a claw, narrowly missing Eric as he rolled out of the way. In that instant Chase let loose another arrow, aiming this time for a now openly exposed whitish portion that rand down the underside of the giaprey body. This time the arrow found its mark, sinking deep into its chest. Chase knew he'd at least done some damage this time as it let out a piercing screech.

"It's weak on its underside." Chase shouted as he ran around the pack, trying to get in position for another shot.

Eric vaguely heard Chase shout something as he rolled out of the way of the second giaprey that had just jumped from a huge distance, landing to Eric's surprise squarely where he had just been.

"Whoa" he breathed, recovering from the maneuver.

Reacting quickly Eric unleashed a combination of lightning fast blows. But instead of crippling the monster, the strikes merely left shallow cuts on its hide that hardly seemed to phase it.

Noticing Eric's failed attempt, Chase shouted again. "Aim for the whitish underside."

This time Eric heard Chases instructions and got ready for another strike. Unfortunately Chase's shouting also caught the attention of the third giaprey, which quickly whipped its head around in Chase's direction then leaped toward him.

Taking his chance, Chase fired his arrow at the air-born giaprey, catching it just inside its leg where it attached to its hip. It landed hard, it's wounded leg buckling under the tremendous force of the impact. Realizing the opportunity to take at least one monster out of the equation, Chase followed up with two more arrows, the second hitting where Chase hoped its heart would be, while the third caught it in the neck.

"One down" he muttered, shifting his attention back to his first target. But he was a second to late. While Chase had been focused on the newest threat, the other giaprey had moved in behind him. Now as he turned around, lashed out, slashing his side.

Seeing the third giaprey go after Chase, Eric renewed his assault. Listening to Chase's advice he began a series of precise attacks, but that gave him a new problem. To Eric's frustration, every strike seemed to be seconds to late as his blade found only air where the giaprey had just been. He'd have to come up with a new strategy if he wanted this to end in his favor. Thinking as fast as he could, Eric wracked his brain for a solution. Suddenly an idea came to him. He wouldn't fully commit to any strike. That way he would have a chance of tricking the giaprey into moving before he'd actually attacked. But before he could test his new plan he heard Chase cry out.

With great difficulty Eric managed to keep his focus on his target, knowing it might be his last mistake if he looked away. His resolve paid off as the giaprey momentarily turned toward the noise. Without hesitation Eric seized the opportunity with a swift upward slash, slicing the monster from chest to neck. It was dead before it hit the ground. Immediately Eric turned toward Chase, praying he wasn't to late.

Chase let out a yell as sharp claws sliced his side. Shocked, he stumbled backwards, trying to regain his footing. Luckily he got a few seconds to recover as the giaprey jumped back to avoid a counterattack. But before chase could do more than steady himself, the giaprey realized an attack wasn't coming and lunged forward, mouth wide. Time seemed to slow down as Chase realized he wouldn't be able to move in time, its jaws already just a foot from his face. Every ominous fang stood out in sharp detail as its head inched closer. Then, unbelievably, it stopped inches from him, shifting its attention as something caught its eye. The next moment it recoiled as something smacked it straight in the face and bounced off.

Turning to Chase, Eric saw the situation. Chase was stumbling back, long tears down the side of his shirt. The giaprey was jumping back, though Eric knew it was only seconds away from attacking again. He realized immediately he wouldn't be able to reach Chase in time. So he did the only thing he could think of. He threw his sword.

Not quite sure what had happened, Chase quickly used the distraction to put some distance between him and the giaprey jaws. Meanwhile it shook off the blow and refocused on its new attacker.

Initially Eric wasn't worried as he saw the giaprey turn his way, just relived his idea had worked. But as it started running towards him, he began to realize his situation. While he had saved Chase, he now had an extremely angry giaprey charging at him with no way to defend himself. Suddenly the giaprey vaulted into the air, covering a distance Eric didn't think possible, as it came hurtling towards him. Reacting on impulse, he dove forward, narrowly avoiding being sliced by the raptor-like claws on its feet. Scrambling to his own, Eric realized he had only one hope, and that was to make it to his sword nearly fifty yards away.

He ran for it.

As Chase watched the giaprey go after Eric, he reviewed his options. Because of its tough hide, he wouldn't have a shot until it turned around. And there was no guarantee that would happen in time. But then he got a break as Eric dove to avoid its latest attack, and it whipped around. Chase took a deep breath to steady himself as he took aim. Eric wasn't going to like this.

As he ran, Eric could hear the giaprey behind him. The dull thud of its feet resounding in his ears. Now only about thirty yards from his sword, he saw Chase standing beyond it, his bow drawn. Eric's eyes widened as he realized what Chase was about to do, nearly loosing his nerve as an arrow whizzed by his side.

More focused than he'd ever been, Chase fired two arrows in an attempt to slow down the giaprey, both coming within inches of Eric. One glanced off its side, while the other tore through its leg as it flew by. The giaprey only slowed slightly, but it was enough. Chase gave a nod to Eric, hopping he understood.

Eric returned Chases nod, trusting they were thinking the same thing. Then in one swift movement he grabbed his sword, spun around dropping to one knee, and drove the blade into the giaprey ribs, as an arrow flew over his head, catching it in the neck.

For a moment Eric just knelt there as the fact that he'd survived sank in. Then Chase broke the silence.

"Hey, you dead?" he asked laughing.

Eric started to laugh, snapping out of his daze. "Not yet."

"So that's what monster hunting is like" Chase exclaimed, walking over to Eric.

"Intense" he laughed as he got up. "I can't believe they were that close to town though."

"I know. Whatever is going on, it's a lot worse than we thought." Chase noted gravely. "But this is probably the best thing that could have happened. Aside from learning how they attack, now we know we can beat them."

Eric nodded, looking over their kills. "Yeah, but I don't know about doing it with our weapons. In all the time we've been hunting I've never seen an arrow just bounce off like that, let alone my blade. We barely killed these three, and there's gonna be a lot more up there." he said, glancing toward the mountains. "I just don't know if we're going to be able to do this with what we've got."

"Maybe you won't have to." said a voice behind them.

Eric and Chase spun around.

"Alexis?!" Eric proclaimed stunned.

"Surprised to see me?" she asked jokingly

"A little" Eric replied laughing. "We thought you were busy all day."

"So did I" Alexis admitted. "But I was lucky and managed to get done early, though not early enough it seems." she added, surveying the giaprey.

"Jealous?" Chase asked with a grin?

"Maybe" she replied playfully. Then Alexis noticed the tears in his shirt. "Oh my god Chase are you alright?"

Chase looked at her puzzled. "Oh you mean this." he said, looking down at the cuts in his side. "I was so distracted I forgot."

"Oh wow, so did I" Eric admitted guiltily "You sure your ok? It looked like that giaprey got you pretty good."

"It looks worse than it really is. The cuts aren't very deep. They just sting like crazy." he said reassuringly.

Alexis didn't look convinced as she cast a concerned look over his wound.

"Hey so what were you saying about us not having to use these weapons?" Chase asked

"Well that's why I came up here." she said grinning. "I knew we'd need new gear, so I spent these last two days with my father making us new weapons and armor."

" Seriously?" Eric asked excited. "How'd you get it done so fast?"

"I hadn't planned on having them done so soon, but when my dad heard when we were supposed to leave, he pitched in and helped me so I could get it done on time.

"I didn't' know your dad knew how to make actual combat gear." Chase said impressed. "I didn't know anyone in the village did."

Alexis's father was the villages butcher. He processed the animals brought back from the hunts, carving up the meat for people and preparing the hides to be used for clothes and other things. But he also helped make basic leather armor for the people who guarded the village gates.

"Honestly I was surprised too. He told me when he began making armor for the village, it became like a hobby. So he began learning to make real battle armor."

"So lets go see it?" Eric suggested eagerly.

"Not so fast. Now that I have these giaprey to work with, I think I'm going to do a bit more work on them. You guys can come see everything tomorrow morning."

Eric let out a grumble of disappointment.

"Now that's just mean. Getting us all excited like that." Chase joked. "Such a tease."

"Just a little." Alexis laughed. "Now if I'm going to be done in time we're going to need to get these giaprey to the village right away."

Chase and Alexis turned toward Eric.

He let out a sigh as he realized why they were looking at him. "I'll get the cart."


End file.
